powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jungle Rescue
The Jungle is big, it holds magical status of the Jungle as they are in hiding after they previous owners left them for protection against Rain Poison and her helpers as they plan to steal the status so she can hold the power of the status as they are holding they animal spirts. Gaolanippe along with Klubradora and Foxada as they have been put to sleep by Zordon after he gave them before the status were lost and so they can be woken up again when new heroes to find them before time runs out, they are the power rangers Jungle Rescue. Plot It begins with Ashton Climbing The Raging Mountain as he nearly climbs the mountain he notices a group of creatures entering the cave as he is watching them, he is unaware of Alexandra and her best friend Reagan Howard have been following them for along time after one of the friends tells them that there is something going of at Raging Mountain as people have been seeing odd humans or strange creatures as people who have gone their have been seeing dark lights coming from with in the cave as if they are looking for something imported, Alexandra is told by Reagan to snick in with out being spotted as they are going in they are then being followed by one of the monsters as they go in a open part of the cave as the monsters have not seen it as they go in as they are still being followed they quickly hide near one of the rocks as they hide Reagan then wonders of he then notice's a strange looking statue's as they are three one is of a bear, they one on the left is of a Panther and on the right is of a Penguin, he then picks up the Penguin as it then turns into a blue statue and notice's that they eyes are glowing and then turns to see Alexandra coming in as she ask why he is not hiding and then tell's her he has picked up a rather odd statue and then tells her that is two left as she then goes over towards the Panther as she pick's it up it is doing the same as Rea's was doing as he picked his up and then the Panther then turns yellow as it's eye started glowing and as they are about to ask what they are Ashton then come's in gets hit by Rea has he thought he was one of the creatures outside and then is then looking in Alexandra's and Rea's hands and is then told that they is one left as Ashton then picks up the last one as he does his then turns red and it's eyes start glowing as they have picked the statues. Gaolanippe, Klubradora and Foxada then wake up from there slumber as they have been whating for they right hands to use them for good, Ash along with Rea and Alexandra are still wondering why their a statues in this part of the cave as they look at them again the floor of the cave starts opening and then three fall into it as they wake up after falling into the cave's floor they are then in some sought hided jungle as they are following a path they then look at the walls of the cave as they notice on them the same animals as the one in they hands as they then notice a temple as the sun is shining as they notice a huge tree as it had a opening into the temple . As they go inside they then see the blue Penguin on the left, on the right the yellow Panther and in the middle the red bear, they then look over to see three monsters coming over from opiated directions as they are about to attack them they are then greeted by to more people Chase Montgomery who has the green statue is of a cobra and Fabian Lloyd who has the black statue is of a jellyfish, they tell them not to attack them as they have been whating for them as they have for Chase and Fabian as they then tell all of them that they are holding morphs and then told that they are power rangers and is up to them to look and find the other statues as they hold the other animal's that are hold in them as they have been put in they to help protected the earth as they were called by Zordon to be turned into statues and to what for they new owners if anything happed to the earth. Ashton along with others are then fighting The Critters as they are along with Cruel Wolverine as he has learnt that the five have been found and are using them to stop him and the critters from finding the others, before their yours them they are stopped by unknown MidnightBlue ranger. List of Episode Jungle Rescue Part I 1. Rescue Rangers 2. the chosen 3. Island of Illusion, Part I 4. Island of Illusion, Part II 5. Island of Illusion, Part III 6. No Ranger Left Behind 7. Blue Moon 8. Count down 9. Rescue mole Zord 10. One way out or one way in 11. The Night of the Inferno 12. Family Reunion 13. Join the Club (the is the appearance of Alonzo Nieves the DarkRed ranger) 14. Power Mad 15. Princess 16. Rhino's Revenge 17. I Will Honour Christmas in My Heart 18. Good Girls Don't Lie 19. Ostrich Mode 20. Thinking Outside The Box 21. Anyone Who Had a Heart 22. Moonlight Becomes You Jungle Rescue Part II 23. Cry Wolf 24. Holding On - Part One 25. Holding On - Part Two 26. The Lost Boys 27. I was here first 28. Different Worlds - Part One 29. Different Worlds - Part Two 30. Different Worlds - Part Three 31. No Return 32. Into The Fog 33. The Blame Game 34. No Place Like Home 35. A Lion Roars 36. Home 37. Jungle Lightspeed Force 38. Red jungle ranger vs red Lightspeed force ranger 39. The Broken Lion 40. The Eclipse part I 41. The Eclipse: Part II 42. Kiss of the Tiger 43. Happy Birthday Alexandra Howard 44. Big sister 45. finding out the truth 46. Explode returns 47. Don't look into the eyes 48. Charmer 49. old friends 50. Fearless or Not Fearless 51. Midnight 52. 53. Rangers Power Rangers Jungle Rescue Extra rangers Alias *Gaolanippe *Chelsea Harper (formerly) *Alexander Bailey *Crawforde Garbert-Smithe *Quantum Colossus *Tommy Oliver *Steelbang *Power Rangers Lightspeed Force *Domino Clarke *Angelica Howard *Victor Howard *Caio Barbosa Villains *Chelsea Harris/Rain Poison *Cruel Wolverine *The Monstrous Beast *Curse screamer *Curse teeth *Bull Nightmares *Earthen Charmer *The Critters *Megashriek *Timbermorph Zord Jungle Rescue Jungle Rescue Megazord *Jungle Rescue Charge with Bear *Jungle Rescue Charge with Bull Jungle Rescue Super Megazord *Jungle Rescue Super with Lightspeed Force *Jungle Rescue Megazord *Jungle Bear Rescue *Jungle Panther Rescue *Jungle Penguin Rescue *Jungle Dragon Rescue *Jungle Komodo dragon Rescue *Jungle Tyrannosaurus Rescue *Jungle Elephant Rescue *Jungle Hippopotamus Rescue *Jungle Jellyfish Rescue *Jungle Lion Rescue *Jungle Bison Rescue *Jungle Bull Rescue *Jungle Frog Rescue *Jungle Mole Zord Category:Power Rangers Jungle Rescue